Mi divertido Valentín
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Es San Valentín y Fuyuki está decidida a ganar el corazón de Kakashi con un chocolate y sus regalos tan especiales como problemáticos. Two-shots
1. Mi divertido Valentín — Parte I

Mi divertido Valentín

La puerta era cosa que no se acostumbraba a usar. Fuyuki había pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo criminal que había llegado a tomar de hábito las formas más insólitas de ingreso, aunque la ventana seguía siendo de sus favoritas. Y ahora que Kakashi no estaba en su oficina, no le quedaba otro lugar por donde entrar sin ser descubierta que ése. Aunque como ya habíamos dicho, tampoco era una molestia para ella.

Se acomodó la falda apenas puso los pies en el suelo, dejando las cosas de lado y asomándose a la puerta sigilosamente para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara a la oficina ¿Cuánto tendría? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte minutos? ¿Poco más, poco menos? Sin importarle mucho eso y sin perder un solo minuto de los pocos que tenía, comenzó a poner manos a la obra. Cubrió las ventanas, que lo que quería en ese momento, era precisamente, oscuridad o nada de lo que hiciera iba a verse realmente bien.

Ese día no era un jueves cualquiera ¡No, señores! Era catorce de febrero, día de San Valentín. O dicho de otra forma: el día que las chicas aprovechaban a declarar sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaba regalándole chocolates hechos en casa.

Fuyuki era una verdadera sucesión de tragedias a la hora de cocinar, por lo que había recurrido a comprar el chocolate ya hecho y hacerle unos pequeños arreglos por su cuenta. Pero había algo más que tenía planeado y eso era lo que necesitaba montar antes de que Kakashi llegará. Había dicho que se iba a ganar su corazón —en realidad, había dicho que lo robaría, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con el término usado, por lo que tuvo que cambiar de idea aunque no de meta—, y esa era la principal razón por la que estaba allí: iba a ganar un poquito más de terreno declarándose en un día tan importante.

El sonido del picaporte la alertó que debía tomar su puesto y hacer su gran entrada en escena. Apenas el Hokage entró, la neblina y las luces hicieron lo suyo, saltando justo sobre el escritorio, lista para seguir con su acto cuando vio que su futuro novio traía entre brazos varias cajas de chocolates.

Su ánimo se perdió entre la sobredosis de azúcar que traían esos regalos.

Fuyuki saltó al suelo nuevamente, olvidándose de toda su magnífica entrada para acercarse a él pidiendo explicaciones:

—¿Qué son todas esas cajas? No deberías recibir ninguna —dijo decepcionada después de contar quince cajas de chocolate. ¡Quince! Estaba más que indignada ¿cómo es que tantas mujeres se le habían adelantado?

—No me molesta que estés aquí, pero… —miró alrededor— ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a la oficina? —dijo atónito al ver el decorado, las cortinas, algunos adornos en forma de corazón. Había tanto que no quería seguir detallándolo.

—Yo te he preguntado primero. No debes recibir chocolates de otras mujeres. Sólo los míos —dijo mosqueada sin dejar de mirar las cajas de chocolates entre sus brazos.

Él la rodeó dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde dejar los obsequios que con todo el chiche que ella había dejado encima, no sabía dónde apilarlos, haciendo al lado con sumo cuidado algunos de ellos para depositarlos ahí.

—Ni si quiera me gusta el chocolate —se encogió de hombros sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio haciendo que ella fuera rápidamente hasta él con la decepción pintada en su rostro.

En realidad, veía cómo había quedado dada vuelta la oficina que no sabía por dónde empezar. Todo era tan aparatoso y tan al estilo alegre de Fuyuki que podía desentonar con el estilo sobrio y desarreglado que antes lucía la oficina. Pero hasta las pilas de archivos lucían una tela que los cubría y unos lindos lazos y faroles que proyectaban luces de colores por los papeles con los que los había armado. Daba mérito a la muchacha que se había esmerado en todo ello, no había pasado detalle y había sido tanto en tan poco tiempo que parecía digno de un truco de magia y sabiendo de lo que ella era capaz, no lo descartaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo es eso posible que no te guste el chocolate? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —insistió ella en el tema, que una vez se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil que lo dejara pasar así nomás.

—No preguntaste —le respondió con una sonrisa sosteniendo una vela con forma de ¿Cheese-kun? Sólo imaginó que ella era la única capaz de encontrar bonito algo como eso e iba a hacer un comentario al respecto cuando ella se le sentó encima de él con los brazos rodeando su cuello.

—Fuyuki-chan…

—Kakashi-kun —repitió en el mismo tono que él, como una burla.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó él con las manos en el apoyabrazos de su silla, aunque ella estaba muy cariñosa con él, él no era del tipo que se aprovechaba de la situación, que de hecho, era algo bastante extraño estar así con una mujer, mucho más con una que se había autoproclamado su novia sin pensar en nada más.

—¿A dónde quiero llegar? Al templo y que me digas en voz alta tus votos de amor eterno —contó sumamente alegre, apoyando su mejilla contra la de él intensificando el abrazo habiéndose hecho el cuento entero mentalmente de cómo sería ese día y hasta lo que usaría Kakashi, que de sólo imaginarlo en hakama fue la gloria para ella.

Por su parte, Kakashi estaba bastante inquieto y sonrojado con semejante declaración de ella. De no haber sido por la máscara, se habría visto sumamente rojo por las acciones de la mujer. Y es que hasta ahora estaba viendo ciertas cosas en las que no había reparado antes, como su vestimenta y el escote corazón que podía apreciar a la perfección en la postura en la que estaban como si ella lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Carraspeó y la miró a los ojos, tranquilo, lo más que podía en semejante situación.

—Hablas mucho de demostrarme tu amor, pero…

—Si quieres una muestra, puedo hacerlo. Puedo darte todas las que quieras —lo interrumpió dejando su rostro tan cerca del suyo que sus respiraciones se mezclaban como si fueran una sola.

Atrapó los labios del Hokage entre los suyos con tal audacia que no le dio tiempo a reclamarle nada moviendo sus manos sobre su pecho y eso, lo hizo reaccionar sosteniéndola de las muñecas y haciendo que ella lo soltase con una sonrisa en los labios tan feliz y radiante que no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando. Quizás, demasiado.

—En mi defensa, querías que te demostrará mi amor y mis manos y mi cuerpo pueden hacerlo muy bien.

—No era esa clase de demostración a la que me refería.

—¡Es cierto! El chocolate —dijo mirando su bolso y volviendo la vista a Kakashi— aunque dijiste que no te gustaba… —se levantó de un brinco de encima de él y fue a buscar sus cosas— igual, te lo dejaré. Pero prometo que iré a verte más tarde con algo que sí te va a gustar.

Le sorprendió verla tan animada a pesar de la negativa anterior y mucho más, cuando le dijo que iba a volver con algo mucho mejor. Él sintió un escalofrío y miró a oficina: algo mejor que lo que tenía ahí iba a ser algo sumamente complicado para él, y posiblemente, estrafalario.

—Espérame en tu casa —le dijo ella entregándole el chocolate, tomando su bolso y saltando por la ventana, desapareciendo al saltar por el balcón.

No le quedó mucho qué hacer. Ver en lo que había convertido su oficina lo hacía temer por las ideas que tuviera para hacer algo que le guste en su casa. Y considerando su habilidad para romper las cerraduras, forzarlas o abrirlas como si fueran de juguete, debería ingeniar algo para detenerla. Posiblemente, blindar la casa fuera una buena opción.

Entró y se quedó mirando hacia el exterior un momento con la caja de dulces en la mano cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Shizune se detuvo en seco en la puerta al ver cómo estaba decorada la oficina mientras Kakashi miraba por la ventana— ¿Oshiro-san?

—Exacto —dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa que escondía tras su máscara. ¿Quién más si no era ella podía llegar a poner patas para arriba su vida e irse como quien sale a caminar? Nadie, sólo ella, que ni su título de Hokage ni la diferencia de edad valía un soberano pimiento. Había decidido a conquistarlo y poco le importaría lo que el mundo dijera si lograba obtener su atención. Y para obtener su atención, se valía de todos los métodos. Y todos, eran todos los métodos, que él se había dado cuenta del poco pudor que tenía la mujer para tratar con él.

—¡Qué gustos tan… peculiares! —dijo observando uno de los diseños de las telas que cubrían los legajos: Cheese-kun y varias cajas de chocolates en forma de corazón en una especie de viñeta en la que llegaba a compartirlas con… estaba segura de que ese dibujo era una versión chibi era Kakashi. Pero aguantó estoica casi todo lo que vino a su mente.

El Hokage no dijo nada. No tenía qué decir. Los extraños gustos de Fuyuki y su actitud habían puesto su vida patas para arriba ¿y qué podía agregar? Ahí, en medio de toda esa extravagancia, lo había elegido a él, por lo que no sabía cómo tomar ese comentario considerando que él se veía como un tipo de gustos sencillos. Aunque Fuyuki… era tema aparte.

Miró el escritorio y observó sus regalos. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y miró la caja de chocolates que ella le dio: la única que tomaría de entre todas las que había recibido.

—Puedes tomar los otros, Shizune-san. Éste es el único que quiero —dijo llegando a la puerta— y tómate el resto del día. Es San Valentín.

Él llegaría a su casa, a detener una locura más grande o quizás, simplemente, la dejaría ser.


	2. Mi divertido Valentín — Parte II

**Mi divertido Valentín  
**

 **Parte II**

Abrió la puerta con cautela antes de hacer nada. No había tardado demasiado que de salir de la mansión del Hokage había ido directo a su casa y de momento, no veía movimiento alguno en ella, lo que lo alivió un poco mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada y seguía camino relajado hacia el interior, encendiendo las luces e iluminando el comedor.

Dejó la caja de chocolates sobre la mesa y fue que sintió su fragancia, volteando a ver cuando ella se le había arrojado encima, repartiendo su peso para no caer ante el impulso al recibirla entre sus brazos.

—¡Kakashi-kun! —gritó eufórica como si llevara días de no verlo y no un par de horas. La emoción de la joven era tal que podía palparse. Y él no estaba seguro de cómo actuar ante algo como eso.

Nunca había tenido pareja ni se interesó en el sexo femenino de ninguna forma. Lo más cercano que tenía de ejemplo de las relaciones románticas eran los libros que leía, especialmente, el _Icha icha paradise_ , más, ninguna experiencia personal. No había pensado cambiar eso, difícilmente podría hacerlo a sus treinta y cuatro años y liderando un país completo.

Sin embargo, aunque era un prodigio de su generación y un genio estratega, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que ella podía hacer por amor a él. Y Fuyuki era de esas chicas que estaba dispuesta a darle toda la experiencia que le hiciera falta con sus intentos de llamar su atención y que finalmente, se fijara en ella. Ni si quiera el obstáculo de su máscara había sido un problema para ella, que aun con ésta cubriendo sus labios había robado un beso suyo. Varios en realidad.

Iba a dejarla en el suelo cuando ella rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del ninja y llevó sus manos a las mejillas ajenas, subiendo su dedo hasta la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo.

—Kakashi-kun, quiero ser alguien especial para ti.

Él la sostenía de sus muslos, sin dejar de mirarla. Pensó en qué era lo apropiado para responder en ese momento, demorándose unos instantes en volver a hablar.

—Eres la única que me llama Kakashi-kun —fue lo único que dijo aun tras mucho pensar, como si fuera lo mejor que se le hubiese ocurrido. Y eso no era exactamente lo que ella buscaba oír de sus labios. Fuyuki quería ser mucho más que alguien que lo llamaba de una manera diferente: ella quería ser alguien importante en su vida.

—Pero yo quiero ser más.

—Fuiste mi primer beso, eso es importante para las mujeres ¿No? —dijo tras un instante de pensar y romper el silencio.

Fuyuki abrió los ojos posando sus manos en las mejillas de él, apretando sus palmas contra su máscara. Estaba incrédula e incluso, le costó decir aquello que estaba pensando ¡nunca había creído algo así! Veía a Kakashi tan amable, sensual, inteligente y un sinfín de adjetivos que podría seguir diciendo sobre él y no terminaba de creer que nunca una mujer se hubiese fijado en él, rompiera esas barreras a su alrededor e intentará acercarse.

—¿Nunca, nunca? Tienes treinta y dos años y…

—Treinta y cuatro —la corrigió.

—¡Treinta y cuatro! ¿Y soy la primera en darte un beso? —Su voz sonó emocionada, sorprendiendo a Kakashi por esa reacción, que lo último que había pensado es que ella lo tomara a bien ¿No debería estarle diciendo que eso no era normal? Y no lo hizo. Ella lo abrazó frotando su mejilla con la de él con suma alegría ¡casi eufórica!

Las mejillas de él se colorearon ligeramente ante tales reacciones. Fuyuki era demasiado especial para todo. Estaba tan emocionada por aquella revelación que casi se podría ser algo tangible aquella felicidad, asegurándole al Hokage que estaba un poco más cerca de ser la dueña de su corazón. Él no podía pensar que un beso fuera su carta de triunfo, pero intentar razonar con la mujer parecía un desgaste innecesario considerando que, si no la había convencido antes, lejos estaba de hacerlo en ese instante.

La dejó en el suelo rascándose la nuca sin saber qué decir ante todo el monólogo de Fuyuki, quien seguía emocionada por lo del beso. Algo le decía que no iba a terminar de manera sencilla aquella visita.

—¡Cierto! Traje todo esto para hacer la cena para ti —sus ojos brillaron mientras volvía con las bolsas de los mandados.

—Fuyuki-chan —la llamó mirando las bolsas que traía consigo— todo eso ¿lo compraste? —preguntó a sabiendas de ciertos malos hábitos de la mujer y cuando la vio encogerse de hombros y esquivar la pregunta, supo que había dado en el clavo, frotándose la frente pensando en arreglar eso luego.

—¿Qué tal si pasamos a la cocina? —rio nerviosa pasando de él e ignorando su pregunta. Era lo mejor no responderle y ahorrarse algún tipo de regaño, que Fuyuki sabía que había ciertas cosas que no le gustaban a Kakashi, pero aún le costaba dejarlas de lado: robar era una de ellas. Tanto tiempo con la identidad del Barón —que aún no desechaba— tenía sus desventajas.

Llegó hasta la habitación y dejó las cosas sobre la encimera. Kakashi la siguió y se la quedó viendo desde el umbral de la puerta.

—No sabía que cocinaras.

—No lo hago —respondió ella con total despreocupación mientras terminaba de desembolsar todo y ordenarlos según la prioridad de cocción. Fuyuki no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero, se había hecho con un libro de cocina que pensaba poner en práctica ese mismo día.

Kakashi no pensaba de la misma forma, aunque la veía como alguien habilidosa ¿Qué tanto de ello podía usar en la cocina? Rezó al cerrar los ojos esperando un golpe de suerte, después de todo, había visto el libro y pensaba que no podía ser malo si iba así de preparada. Lo cierto es que Kakashi no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo al permitirle a la mujer usar la cocina. Ni si quiera un poquito.

Fuyuki era como un desastre natural cuando se trataba de hacer un huevo, algo muy sencillo, hacer algo más complejo iba a resultarle en consecuencias desastrosas. Kakashi no sabía eso y confío en que todo iba a resultarle bien: su primer error.

Pensando que iba a estar bien sola, se fue a la sala a leer un poco dejando a la mujer a cargo de la comida.

Apenas logró sentarse y leer un capítulo de su novela favorita, escuchó un quejido de dolor y se levantó rápidamente a ver qué había sucedido. Apenas llegó, la vio limpiándose el dedo bajo el grifo de agua. Intento cortar las cebollas acabando por rebanarse el dedo. Y podría haber sido una simple cortada, pero no terminaba de sangrar. Y aun cuando recibió una rápida curación de él, Fuyuki insistió en seguir cocinando ¿Qué más podía salirle mal? La respuesta no se iba a hacer esperar tampoco.

Confiado en sus habilidades culinarias, retomó la lectura al volver a la sala. Un par de páginas había avanzado cuando un fuerte olor a quemado y el súbito rezo de la joven llegó a él, encontrándose con que el trapo rejilla de la cocina estaba en llamas junto al contenido de la sartén y Fuyuki que hacía algún intento de apagarlo con el guante de cocina ¡Acabando con éste en llamas! Y quemándose antes de soltarlo.

Él, más presto y rápido a solucionar ese tipo de situaciones, apagó el fuego y volvió a revisar la herida de la mujer no sin antes, darle una buena regañina ¿Cómo era posible que le fuera tan difícil seguir unos simples pasos en un manual de cocina? No hallaba la razón, una pista al menos que respondiera su pregunta. Había robado todo eso que, a su parecer era mucho más complejo que hacer un poco de sopa, fideos y pescado, de hecho, era sumamente sencillo ¿cómo podía complicarlo tanto? Era uno de esos tantos misterios del universo que jamás hallaría respuesta.

—Siéntate aquí, yo me encargaré de la cena o presiento que llegaremos a urgencias antes de que termine mi lectura —le dijo con las manos en los hombros de ella, guiándola a una silla mientras ella lo miraba apenada.

—Pero ya casi tenía todo dominado.

—Fuyuki-chan, una sartén sin aceite en llamas no es tener todo dominado ¿Cómo hiciste para que prendiera así?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Sabía que eso no era ni natural ni predecible… hasta que ella era la chef principal, claro, entonces, hasta lo inverosímil era posible.

Kakashi aseguró hacerse cargo de la comida y seguir la receta que ella iba a preparar. Mientras, Fuyuki se pasó haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida que él respondía de manera escueta. Así estuvo largo rato hasta que quedó en completo silencio. El Hokage pensó que podría haberse quedado sin preguntas que hacerle, pero intuía que eso no pasaría con ella, que si no sabía, lo inventaría, aun así, aprovechó el silencio para concentrarse en la cocina… hasta que lo incomodó. Estaba demasiado callada, llevaba buen rato así. Kakashi la miraba de reojo y la veía sumamente concentrada sin saber exactamente qué es lo que estaba mirando. Ella ladeó la cabeza, como si siguiera algo con la vista, lo que ciertamente, le dejaba más curiosidad y la certeza de que iba a tener que detener alguna otra de sus sorpresas en cualquier momento.

—Estás muy callada ¿sucede algo? —preguntó finalmente probando el caldo que estaba haciendo, dándole la espalda para que no viera su rostro.

—Tienes un muy buen trasero. Dan ganas de morderlo —fue su respuesta e hizo que el Hokage se ahogara con lo poco que había tomado. Fuyuki se levantó de su asiento y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda, preocupada hasta que se recuperó.

Kakashi supo que hubiese preferido seguir con la duda. Giró su rostro y la miró por el rabillo del ojo aclarándose la garganta ¡Sólo ella podía pensar en morderle la retaguardia! Y decírselo así nomás, como si estuviera hablando del clima era mucho peor. Fijó su mirada en ella ¿de dónde había salido esa mujer? Sentía sus orejas arder a causa del sonrojo y ella actuaba de lo más natural.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No creo volver a sentirme mejor —dijo en voz baja.

—¡Claro que sí! Yo te ayudo —le sonrió antes de atraerlo hacia ella y volver a robarle un beso— ¿Qué tal ahora?

Kakashi la miró sin decir nada volviendo a atender la cena antes de que se quemara. No sabía qué decir al respecto y ver esa sonrisa alegre y jovial en el rostro de ella lo hacía pesar... Realmente, no sabía qué pensar de ello ¿Cómo era posible para él disfrutar de ello?

Volvió a concentrarse en la cena y le pidió a ella que pusiera la mesa, así, él podría concentrarse en la preparación de la comida.

* * *

—¡Kakashi-kun! Esto es una delicia —exclamó con más entusiasmo que nunca al probar la comida— serás un perfecto esposo. Eres fuerte, valiente, atento, talentoso y hasta sabes cocinar de maravillas —Fuyuki gateó hasta su lugar en la mesa y se le echó encima— me siento muy afortunada de que seas mi novio.

—¿Cuándo nos volvimos novios?

—Cuando dijiste que fui tu primer beso —le guiñó el ojo dedicándole una sensual sonrisa a él.

—¿Eso es suficiente para ser novios?

—Podemos hacer esto de otra manera, si así lo prefieres —sensual y con movimientos felinos, acabó subiéndose encima de él. Kakashi se hizo hacia atrás, quedando apoyado en sus antebrazos mientras que ella, estaba sobre su pecho. La vista que tenía de su escote era de primera y eso, lo hacía sonrojar muchísimo más todavía.

—Yo…

—Te enseñaré a divertirte —y apretó su mano en el trasero de él— y hasta me daré gusto de morderte.

Kakashi tragó duro y tomándola de los brazos con los nervios a flor de piel, la quitó de encima sin ánimo a mirarla debido a que sentía su rostro arder de la vergüenza ¡Qué descaro! Intentaba hallar otra palabra o entenderlo de otra forma y no podía: aquella mujer que se autoproclamaba su novia no tenía ni la más ligera pizca de pudor.

Al terminar de cenar en silencio por parte de él, Kakashi fue a buscar su libro y lo abrió en la página donde había quedado, sentándose en la alfombra a continuar con su lectura. Apenas pasó el primer párrafo cuando los brazos de la mujer rodearon su torso y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda. Fuyuki estaba echada en el suelo atrapándolo entre sus brazos bastante molesta de que se hubiese puesto a leer con ella ahí.

—Tienes a una hermosa mujer en tu casa, no deberías leer esas cosas.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con _una hermosa mujer en mi casa_? —preguntó mirándola por sobre el hombro volviendo a marcar la página, conteniendo sus ansias de seguir leyendo al tener a su _invitada_ en casa reclamándole atención.

—Podrías besarme por iniciativa propia.

—¿Y se supone que eso debo hacer con todas mis invitadas?

—No, sólo conmigo —dijo ella rápidamente antes de que se hiciera una idea equivocada del asunto— ¿No te gusto? ¿Ni si quiera un poquito?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido haciendo que un leve escalofrío recorriera su espalda ¿Qué debía responder a eso? Lo meditó por mucho tiempo y no tenía algo en claro para decirle ¿Cómo debía sentirse si alguien le gustaba? ¿Cómo debería explicarlo? O al menos, tener un indicio para darse cuenta de ello. Él que era muy poco experimentado en temas de romance como para tener algo en claro.

—Me agrada tu entusiasmo.

Frunció el ceño, confusa sentándose frente a él.

—¿Se supone que eso es bueno?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y dejó el libro a un lado volteando a mirar a Fuyuki.

—¿Por qué esa insistencia conmigo? Eres joven y hermosa, podría tener a tus pies a quien tú quieras.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti —dijo sentándose con las manos enlazadas en su regazo— no existe, porque no existe otra persona que pueda hacerme sentir tan locamente enamorada como tú. Yo sólo quiero que tú me prestes atención.

—Y lo hago.

—¡No, no! —negó ella acercándose aún más al Hokage— yo quiero que me mires como mujer.

Él la miró confuso.

—Yo quiero ser tu novia y que me ames como yo te amo a ti.

La joven se sentó entre sus piernas y tomó las manos de Kakashi colocándolas alrededor de su cintura. Él sólo se dejó hacer viendo a la mujer tan dispuesta a enamorarlo que no tenía cómo refutar eso.

—Sabes que nunca he tenido novia. Tampoco me he enamorado de alguien. ¿Por qué no te fijas en alguien de tu edad? Incluso, podría tener más experiencia que yo.

—Porque no me interesan otras personas. Me gustan más… maduritos, como tú. No me importa si tienes o no experiencia en las relaciones de pareja —dijo ella muy cerca de sus labios— me importa que seas tú y solamente tú quien se convierta en mi novio. Y si debo enseñarte a ser un buen novio, lo haré. Aprenderás a amarme también.

Y hubiese estado a punto de besarlo si él no hubiese colocado sus dedos sobre los labios de la mujer y la dejara de espaldas vi tras el suelo, quedando él encima.

—Eres… ¿Eres realmente consciente de lo que estás haciendo?

Ella quedó inmóvil. Su flequillo quedó desordenado en su frente y su cabello esparcido como una alfombra en el suelo. El corazón les latía a mil por hora a los dos. Kakashi no sabía por qué había actuado de esa manera, pero con ella así, no era tiempo de arrepentirse.

—Un hombre puede tomar a una mujer sin que haya cariño de por medio. No debes actuar de esa manera o podrías…

La expresión de ella no cambió, manteniendo esa sonrisa jovial en los labios como si pudiera leer en sus intenciones que no llegaría más lejos. Por el contrario, lo que él no era capaz de hacer, ella no tendría mayores dramas en ponerlo en práctica.

—Lo sé. A mí no me importa eso mientras tú seas ese hombre. Además —se jactó confiada rodeándolo por el cuello, haciendo que quedara a centímetros de su rostro de nuevo— sé que tú no eres ese tipo de hombre. Apenas puedo darte un beso sin que te sonrojes cual tómate maduro, no podrías hacerme el amor sin sentir nada por mí, de lo contrario, ya estaría desnuda entre tus brazos y no contigo así, con el corazón latiendo a mil ¿O me equivoco?

Tragó duro. Sentía el aliento de Fuyuki sobre el suyo y con duda, se soltó de ella y se sentó a su lado frotándose la frente mientras ella volteaba y quedaba apoyada sobre sus antebrazos sumamente divertida por lo ocurrido, con esa expresión de «te lo dije» escrita en todo su rostro.

Él la miró por sobre el hombro y se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decirle en ese momento. Fuyuki, por el contrario, tenía demasiado de qué hablarle y no dudó en romper el hielo.

—Haré que te enamores de mí.

—¿Y cómo lograrás eso?

—De a poquito —le dijo tomándolo del brazo y hablándolo hasta que quedó acostado de lado en el suelo. Ella se acomodó a su lado y puso la mano de él en su cintura— tengo mis trucos —e hizo una pausa breve antes de encontrar sus ojos con los suyos— y creo que muchos de ellos ya han ido surtiendo efecto que estás aquí, a mi lado y no me has echado aún ni has evitado que me siga acercando a ti. Eso ya es un logro para mí.

—¿Estar conmigo es suficiente? —preguntó inquieto ante esa confesión.

—De momento, sí —sonrió delineando su máscara con su dedo— pero aún quiero más de ti.

—¿Qué tanto más?

—Dejaré que lo averigües a tu tiempo —dijo casi en un bostezo— cuando te des cuenta, estarás perdidamente enamorado… de mí.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Un poco. Estoy muy cómoda contigo —dijo cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose entre sus brazos.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente cuando sólo sus respiraciones al unísono se unieron a romper en un suave murmullo. Kakashi observó el rostro apacible de ella y sus pensamientos se perdieron mientras la observaba.

En realidad, sentía que no estaba tan mal tener a alguien en casa para variar, después de todo, había tenido un divertido día de san Valentín. Un poco peligroso cuando quiso enfrentarse a la cocina, literalmente, sin saber hacer nada, pero comer en su compañía le resultó más agradable de lo que imaginaba.

Quizás, era una buena decisión dejarla entrar en su vida… y enamorarse de la peculiar mujer que cobijaba en sus brazos.

Sonrió oliendo el perfume de su cabello y supo que nada iba a ser igual. Le estaba comenzando a gustar y al aceptar eso, se dio cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Quizás, no le fuera tan difícil su tarea de hacerlo enamorar…

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! La verdad, es que tenía este fic como autoconclusivo, pero me pidieron bastante una segunda parte, así que les traje una continuación 3 Espero la hayan disfrutado que ahora sí, es el cierre de este fic 3**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
